Doctors Can't Fix Everything
by NekoXBemura
Summary: Edd is a doctor at a practice not too far from Peach Creek; nay, only an hour's drive from his old home in the cul-de-sac. In turn he sees many different faces from his childhood, including the old menace Kevin and his newly-acquired friend, the green-haired wonder-lad Nathan Goldberg.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time posting a KevEdd story, and I'm not too sure how much I like this fic. If anybody has any advice or criticisms, please share! Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d!

* * *

Edd was slowly becoming more and more accustomed to being back home, after four overly-long years at college spent in Boston. Despite how beautiful the place was, the people left something to be desired. Perhaps it was the sudden departure from his close friends back home, or maybe it really was the people, but either way the ultimate conclusion was that he was home-sick.

Being a student so far away from home, taking classes both during the summer and the normal semester, and having a job all the hours in between, didn't allow for trips back home except for on rare occasion, namely during the holidays.

Yet Double D pushed all that away for now, allowing his pride of having a job, and so close to his old home no less, to swell in his chest. The past is the past, and he should very well be focusing on the present. In just a few short hours he would face his first appointment. According to his records, the boy had been suffering from some increasing back pain, and had little to no clue how it occurred, but he wanted it gone. The boy, Nathan Kedd Goldberg being the name on the paper, was merely twenty-three, and such a problem was guiltily pleasing to Double D.

He spent a few more minutes going over the file, mentally writing off different diseases and other things, making notes on what it could possibly be and what it probably wasn't. By the time he was done, he had the file memorized and was walking around the room, placing labels to-and-fro; nay, on everything he decided needed one. He had heard from many doctors about parents bringing their kids in during check-ups, and sometimes having things missing or finding the kids playing with dangerous items. This fact only made him even more meticulous as he placed them about the room on drawers, cabinets and along his desk.

The time past rather quickly after that, as Double D found himself becoming preoccupied with a book on etymology, particularly thrilled with the several variations and origins offered, when the door to his office was opened.

"Now if you'll just take a seat in here, I'll take your blood pressure and-oh! Dr. Edd, I didn't realize you were in here!"

Double D shot up in his chair at the arrival of his first patient, his ferment all but bubbling to the top and out of his beanie. In order to look semi-professional without having to remove his precious beanie, Double D had placed a small nurse's hat on top of it.

"Oh, that's all right, Miss Amanda!" he chirped, standing up to offer his hand to his patient. "I can take over from here." Amanda nodded, smiling at his patient and exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Nathan grabbed his hand politely, an easy-going grin on his face. Despite the laid-back attitude he emitted, the man's grip was firm.

"Salutations, Mr. Goldberg, I am your new doctor Eddward!"

"Hey, how are ya?"

"I am fairing well, Mr. Goldberg. I would inquire as to your well-being, but seeing as you are in my office, I am gathering that you are not fairing well at all."

Nat looked his new doctor up and down, finding his speech patterns more than a little amusing. One word flashed through his mind-adorkable-but he shrugged outwardly, offering his arm out to the pressure pump.

"Nat. Just call me Nat. Mr. Goldberg just makes me feel old, and I am way too sexy to be old."

Double D chuckled lightly to himself, not finding the joke really all that funny. "If you are complaining about back pain then perhaps you are older than you deem yourself to be."

"Did you just jab at my sexiness?" Nat pretended to look outraged at the insult, but Double D only smiled.

"A mere observation on my part. Back pain is commonly associated with the act of getting older."

Nat shook his head at the man, looking around his office. His eyes widened considerably upon noticing the plaque on the wall.

"Dude! You graduated from Harvard!?" Double D winced at the exclamation, nodding once.

"You appear to be perplexed at your enlightenment as to where I attended school."

"Well, duh!" he shouted. "If you graduated from Harvard then what the hell are you doing here!"

"I would appreciate if you quieted your voice, Nathan," he said. "But to answer your inquiry, I am here because I grew up in Peach Creek, and my friends still reside there." Nat still looked bewildered, but Double D ignored it and asked him to lift his shirt.

"Already trying to get me out of my clothes? My last doctor had a hard time, too, so don't be too embarrassed," Nat grinned, taking his shirt completely off, and nearly eliciting a blush from Double D at his straight-forwardness.

"I simply wish to identify the place as to which you are feeling pain. Would you mind describing the pain and informing me when I come into contact with a painful area?"

"Dude, you make it sound like you're going to phone call all of my nerves."

"That is highly illogical, Nathan."

Nat shrugged, beginning to describe the pain. "Well, it hurts in my lower back, and my legs. At first I just felt it when I would bend over, but then one day I sneezed and couldn't get up off the floor. My roommate had to pick me up-not bridal style, which would have been ideal, but I take what I can get." Double D made a mental note of that, but didn't find any places that appeared to feel particularly tender, so he pulled back from Nat, asking him to put his shirt back on.

"You know, I don't think I've ever had someone ask me to put my shirt back on. Once I take it off, nobody ever wants me to put it back on. It's a real nuisance when I have to leave, but I just tell them 'Hey, now, sweeties. The king will return, his smexiness isn't going anywhere!'"

Double D just shook his head, his patient's demeanor reminding him of his friend Eddy throughout their high school years.

"You know, I just thought of something," Nat went on to say, his loquacious personality seeming to have no end in sight. "You said you grew up in Peach Creek, right?"

"I did remark on that aspect, yes."

"Well, my best friend and roommate grew up there. Maybe you know him!"

"That is entirely a possibility, yes." Double D was only half paying attention to Nat, his mind mostly on the paperwork he was doing on the computer; if he wasn't amazing at multi-tasking, then he wouldn't be Edd.

At the mention of a possible old friend, however, his ears perked in the other direction; however, synchronously he thought that if either Ed or Eddy had a friend of Nathan's caliber then there was no denying that Edd would have heard about him.

"Yeah! He's really hot, a ginger, used to be a jock in high school-"

"Believe it or not, Mr. Goldberg, there were a lot more jocks in my high school than you might presume," Edd commented slyly. He found himself becoming relatively comfortable with the green-haired phenomenon in front of him; he held responsible the man's unusually outgoing personality. "Perhaps a name might elicit a memory?"

Nat raised an eyebrow at his sarcasm, though thought it way better than having a doctor all about work. "Kevin."

Double D's hand jerked with his mouse, sending the cursor scrawling across the page. His eyes widened perhaps to the size of dinner plates, and he looked at Nat with something similar to shock. "Kevin?"

"Yeah!" Nat chirped. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I believe I know a man who fits your description and the affiliated name. He was quite accustomed to terrorizing my best friends when we were in our younger years."

Nat's ear perked up, suspicion crossing his features.

"What are your friend's names? I live over near Peach Creek, and with a friend like Kevin I used to meet new people everyday!"

"My friend's names are Ed and Eddy."

"And you're Edd." It was a statement, not a question, but Double D answered it nonetheless.

"Yes. Among my friends in the Cul-de-sac I was referred to as Double D in order to avoid any confusion."

"Aha!" Nat jumped up, his shirt still lay forgotten on the chair. "Kevin used to talk about you all the time!"

"I assume he had some more choice opinions of us, no doubt." Double D was surprised when Nat shook his head vigorously.

"Well, maybe about the other two-how Eddy was a conniving and scheming dork and how Ed was a less-annoying yet not too bright dork. I remember he him once calling you 'Double Dork'. I think he actually liked you best, though."

"Forgive me, but I perceive such a statement as exaggerated at best." Nat rolled his eyes.

"Nah, he actually sounded like he damn-near admired you sometimes. 'Eddy was a dork, but Double D wasn't too bad', 'I knew this kid who could make anything. He was always stuck doing it for the dorks, though', yada, yada."

As Double D thought about it, Nat, almost reluctantly, put his shirt back on. Was it really so farfetched that Kevin didn't despise him, or even liked and admired him? Thinking back to when they were kids, he mainly recalled the many jaunts and jeers he made towards Eddy, but for the most part he was so much as kind towards himself. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed possible. When he returned back to reality, he noticed a wide smirk on Nat's face. He turned his head to another face, this one being the clock on the wall.

"Oh, dear!" he shouted, perhaps a bit unprofessionally. There was only one half hour until his next appointment!

Connecting gazes with Nat, he disregarded the look of curiosity on his face and scrawled a quick note out, making sure it was legible, then handed it to Nat.

"For two to three days apply an ice pack for four to five hours, then apply a heat pack for the same amount of time the next two to three days. If you would please make an appointment with the receptionist before you go to come back in the next two weeks I would greatly appreciate it."

Nat looked taken aback at the sudden dismissal, but shrugged it off, bouncing back quickly. Unnaturally so.

"Alright, sweetheart, but I think you'll need to buy me dinner first! Asking me to take off my shirt and all-I wouldn't do that for just anyone, you know!"

Double D rolled his eyes playfully. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Nat gasped before laughing, saluting on his way out the door. "Later, sweetheart!"

"Goodbye, Nathan."

Double D returned to his computer, beginning to look over his next patient's papers, having already finished his paperwork for Nat. He found the rest of the day passed rather slowly after that, Nat surely being more interesting than the petulant soccer mom or even the older gentleman with arthritis.

Nat certainly made for a most interesting first patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin had come home late that night, still smelling of oil and paint. He worked in an automotive repair shop, as an automotive body repairer, go figure that one, and on any normal day he wouldn't mind the sweat or even the smell (in fact, his nose had most likely retained permanent damage from the constant, sweet fragrance of paint); that day, however, he had felt like doing nothing but taking a crowbar to the car he had been working on.

Kevin wasn't entirely certain himself why he was feeling in such a malicious mood, but all the same he didn't really care. All he had wanted do that night was go home, grab a soda, maybe a few sweets, and sit in his recliner in front of the T.V. for the rest of the night before inevitably passing out in front of some infomercial that would eventually find itself on his screen. How he ever thought he would accomplish that, however, he would never know.

Nat made a grand entrance into their shared flat, arms spread wide in typical Nat style, and Kevin couldn't help but cringe at the thump the door made when it hit the wall. A glare was all Nat could see, but it only made him grin wider.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled for effect, making Kevin glare all the more. Nat caught the door with his foot, closing it with another wham. He practically skipped inside the place, throwing his coat near the closet door and plopping himself down into the seat nearest to Kevin, making it a point to prop his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Guess what I did today?" he asked the boy anxiously. At this point Kevin's face lost the glare, though distaste for his flat mate was still laid on plenty.

"Robbed a bank," Kevin deadpanned. Nat shook his head, ignoring the boy's subtle attempts of shooing the conversation away.

"Maybe you need some help-guess who I met today!"

"Nat, just tell me-"

"Do you remember the dorks?" Kevin gave him a look, interest increasing gradually.

"Which dorks? I know a lot of dorks." Granted, he did indeed know a lot of dorks, but any new-old dork was worth a distraction. Nat made a look that suggested Kevin was nothing short of moronic.

"The dorks, Kevin. The ones you always talk about!"

"The Eds?" he asked, realization dawning on him. It wasn't really news, seeing as he saw Eddy every-other day and Ed occasionally tagging along. "How is that news?"

Nat threw up his hands in exasperation. "Seriously, Kevin? I met a new Ed; who out of the Eds have I not met prior to today?" Kevin's eyebrows shot up.

"Double D?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Kevin glared at him.

"How the hell did you meet Double D? He moved away-"

"Four years ago, I know Kevin. Does it take special thinking to know that he's back?"

Kevin snorted, entirely ignoring the jibe.

* * *

That night Edd made his way home in his fuel efficient Prius, happy to find his way home without incident. There were far too many statistics that jolted his memory every time he stepped foot in his car, but he also tended to remind himself that those statistics were generally among big places, and along interstates and the like. How he survived Boston even he did not know.

He pulled up in his drive to a small home-a quaint little thing, just big enough for himself and one other person; but Edd didn't want to purchase a home big enough for a family until he actually had one. Saving space and what-not. So in the meantime it only had two rooms, and a study. Edd felt he couldn't even refer to the study as a "room" (even though he tended to fall asleep in here, head resting on a book, more often than his own bed); the space was more like the most important part of the house, guaranteed to be there no matter where he lived. Double D without his study, a place for science-worship? Preposterous.

Unlocking the several locks on his door, he opened up to possibly the most sterile house a person could ever lay eyes on. It would be obvious to anyone that Double D had chosen his profession because of the cleanliness of hospitals and the idea of "fixing people right up" so that they may be "clean" once more.

In his meek little house, there wasn't much in the way of furniture just yet. The living room contained a single sitting chair and one small loveseat, a coffee table, and a reading lamp. Any teenager who dared to enter his house (preferably after wiping his or her feet on the welcome mat outside, and then taking their shoes off by the door, and then hanging their coats and hats on the rack, only then could they sit down on his clean, white furniture, where they must promise to pick up any lint they leave behind) would be utterly perplexed at the lack of technology in his living room-really, in his entire house. Sure, he had an old phonograph sitting in his study, but there were no televisions, no modern radios, no *gasp* game consoles to be found anywhere in the house. Most people would believe it ironic that Double D wouldn't own those things, being as interested in electronics as he was, but he believed himself to be a man of simple interests.

Well, the honest truth was that he hadn't gotten his first paycheck yet. He still had no intentions of purchasing a game console, but he did plan on getting a T.V.-how else would he watch the Discovery Channel? And he had an iPod, bought for him by his parents as a Harvard-graduating book, but he didn't think he would have much time to listen to it as it was. He had finally become a career man, and there was no chance that he would risk this title by not putting in enough effort. He had even purchased a laptop, only the best in quality, so that he may work from home.

So the Ed made his way through his house, placing his keys perfectly, hanging his coat neatly, removing his shoes and placing them as straight as a ruler (this was a fact, as he had used a ruler to make sure). He followed his ritual perfectly, not missing a beat, and reached his sitting chair in all manners of joy.

Double D could officially say he had been back in Peach Creek for one month, today. Yet despite all this time, it had been taken up by his unpacking, job searching, job preparation and getting settled, and had left little time for him to traverse his little cul-de-sac, let alone take a trip down memory-lane. He had only seen the other Eds four times, three being rather brief. The first time had been when the two had helped Double D unpack his things, but this was a quiet task, occasionally broken by a question from Eddy, or an off-the-wall comment from Ed.

_"Double D, how come we have to check all your boxes before we throw them out? Do you think aliens could be hiding in them!?"_

Double D smiled to himself at his friend's antics. It was nice to know that things hadn't changed while he was away. Picking up his cell-phone, Double D began to text out a message to Eddy, asking him to come over. When he had first gotten the phone, he remembered refusing to text, thinking it impersonal, despite Eddy's coercions that "all the cool kids do it". The boy relented when he went off to college and no longer had any time to call his family and friends. Since then he had believed it to be an ingenious way of conversation.

_If you are not busy, I should like to inquire if you would like to come over?_ he sent. After a moment the phone vibrated.

_Be right over_, was all it said.

_Really, Eddy,_ Double D thought. _You could at least add a punctuation mark_. But the boy waited in silence, knowing that his friend would be along any moment, with Ed in tow. But knowing this didn't mean he didn't cringe when a pounding came on his door. Quickly rushing to get his door and save it from any more damage, he opened it wide to allow his two best friends into his home. And then it took only ten seconds for his pristine home to be destroyed.

Eddy had immediately allowed himself in and plopped down on Double D's white couch, soaking it with the rain water Eddy had picked up, and Ed picked Double D up, spun him around in excitement, and placed him down as he soiled Double D's beautiful floors with mud-caked shoes. But despite these new acquirements (and a twitch in his brain) Double D smiled at his friends.

"It's about time you called, Sockhead," Eddy greeted. The smaller boy had a grin on his face, which was Double D's only hint that Eddy had really missed him.

"My apologies, Eddy," he smiled. "But I had my first day at work today!"

"Ah, our little Double D is all grown up, Eddy!" Ed said. "Such sweet sorrows!"

"So how'd it go Sockhead?" Eddy asked, ignoring Ed. Double D was delighted at his interest, as it didn't happen very often.

"Wonderful!" he proclaimed. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he added, "I also met Kevin's roommate today. He was one of my patients."

At this Eddy jumped out his seat, allowing Double D to get a better look at him. He certainly had grown up, and Double D always felt relieved to know that Eddy's hair had grown in during their high school years.

"Shovel chin!?" Double D sighed at his overreaction.

"No, Eddy. I met Kevin's _roommate_ today. Not Kevin himself."

"Same thing," Eddy grumbled. The shorted boy looked him in the eyes. "Listen, Double D; that guys weird. And I mean weird. I'd just ignore him, all right?"

"I can't just ignore him, Eddy! He's my patient!"

"Tell him he needs to go somewhere else." Double D was exasperated.

"Eddy, I refuse to lie to someone."

Eddy shook his head, but let it go at that. He sat back down on the couch, then looked at Double D. "Whatever, Sockhead."

Double D knew from the irritated look on his friend's face he wouldn't forget this argument, but was happy that he dropped it in the mean time. Really, there was no point in arguing with Eddy.

Ed looked between his two best friends and grinned, happy that their fighting was over. Rushing to them, he squeezed them tight into a hug, oblivious to their protests.

"Let's celebrate the return of our friendship!" he shouted. Once he put them down, Eddy and Double D looked at each other, then smiled.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their kind words and reviews! I'm not sure if I tricked you all into thinking this is good or what.

I'm not really happy with this chapter myself, but I'm hoping everyone will like it! Hopefully once my school life slows down, like it should in a month or so, that I'll actually be able to focus on this story. ^^" I hope.


End file.
